


Хобби

by ImmortalBlackWinter



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Kaworu, M/M, Nagisa Kaworu Lives, Romance, it’s actually not stated either they’re already in a romantic relationship or not but i do not care
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBlackWinter/pseuds/ImmortalBlackWinter
Summary: У Каору нет иного смысла жизни, кроме как краткая встреча с Синдзи. Он встречает его (снова), и он умирает (снова).Может ли Каору жить по-другому?
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 10





	Хобби

**Author's Note:**

> другим названием для этой работы было «Синдзи краснеет в разных позах», но после редактирования оно оказалось неправдивым.  
> но я всё равно ужасно люблю этих Каору и Синдзи...

Синдзи стоит у самого края, смотрит на город, на незатухающие огни и незасыпающую жизнь и выглядит настолько отчаявшимся, что Каору страшно. 

Вдруг Синдзи сейчас шагнёт, вдруг оставит его одного? 

У Каору нет иного смысла жизни, кроме как краткая встреча с Синдзи. Он встречает его (снова), и он умирает (снова). 

Конечно, Каору пытается сделать Синдзи счастливым, как и обещает! Но он не может. 

И оставить Синдзи он не может тоже. 

Раз за разом он появляется в жизни Синдзи и исчезает, не оставляя надежды. Раз за разом обещает, что сделает Синдзи счастливым, раз за разом не выполняет обещанное, раз за разом причиняет Синдзи боль. 

Не всегда Юи мертва, Гендо безразличен, Аска приезжает в Японию, Рей вообще появляется на этом свете, существуют Ангелы, но всегда Каору приходит в жизнь Синдзи. Разве есть смысл в чём-то ещё?

Синдзи стоит на самом краю, и Каору страшно. 

Каору тянет Синдзи за руку, не зная даже, что делать: Каору совершенный подросток, он привык только умирать и интересоваться Лилим, но пытаться оттолкнуть Синдзи от края, самому не шагая в пропасть? 

Синдзи оборачивается на него, и в его глазах глубокая тоска, будто Каору уже шагнул. Но Каору сам отступает и тянет Синдзи за собой — что-то в его сердце трещит, говорит ему отойти от края, увести Синдзи с собой... наконец, провести вместе жизнь. 

Без смертей и скорби. 

Каору делает ещё шаг назад, и Синдзи смотрит уже непонимающе. 

— Каор... — начинает он, но Каору перебивает его, чувствуя незнакомые желания:  
— Синдзи-кун, давай... — он замолкает, не зная, что предложить, ощущая непривычную неуверенность. — Давай пойдём куда-нибудь ещё. Уйдём... отсюда. 

Синдзи сначала недоумевает, а после в его глазах загорается какая-то слабая надежда, и он кивает почти незаметно. 

В этом мире Ангелов нет, и апокалипсис в ближайшее время не случится, но Синдзи всё ещё несчастен. Каору тянет его за руку, идёт куда-то, но сам не знает — куда, и оборачивается постоянно беспокойно на Синдзи, чувствуя волнение, желание защитить... но и не умереть при этом. 

Желание жить. Каору не хочет принимать свою судьбу — он хочет обладать выбором! 

Синдзи наконец обхватывает руку Каору в ответ, догоняет его, идёт наравне — и Каору следит за ним краем глаза, боясь упустить хоть миг — но совсем не как раньше, совсем не потому что времени мало, а потому что...

Потому что Синдзи, и Синдзи — всё, что любит Каору, о чём он заботится и с чем хочет быть связан. 

Они идут в город, но Каору избегает знакомых улиц — он не идёт в NERV, что здесь занимаются простой разработкой оружия и где всё ещё работает отец Синдзи, не идёт к дому Синдзи или к школе, а куда-то в совсем новые места — придерживаясь, впрочем, больших улиц, по которым ходят толпы народа. 

Наконец они замедляются, и Синдзи дышит едва-едва. 

— Ты совсем не запыхался, Каору-кун, — говорит Синдзи, наконец отдышавшись. — Ты... занимаешься спортом?

Каору качает головой и удивлённо смотрит на Синдзи. 

— У меня нет никаких хобби, Синдзи-кун, кроме как проводить время с тобой, — отвечает Каору честно, и Синдзи теперь тоже выглядит удивлённым, но смущённым. Он отводит взгляд застенчиво, но говорит как-то болезненно:  
— Но разве тебе не хотелось бы найти настоящее хобби? Что-нибудь, что приносило бы тебе удовольствие?  
— Мне приносит удовольствие проводить время с тобой, — возражает Каору мягко, и Синдзи мотает головой, будто бы заявляя, что он этого не достоин, но говорит совершенно другое:  
— Это как-то неправильно, Каору-кун, — он мнётся и добавляет: — Твоя жизнь не может быть просто... об одном человеке. Она должна быть и о тебе!

Каору склоняет голову и смотрит на Синдзи с любопытством.

— Но разве у тебя, Синдзи-кун, есть какие-то увлечения? — спрашивает Каору, ощущая потребность узнать как можно больше о Синдзи.

Город вокруг них шумит и сверкает, но оба совсем не обращают на это внимание. 

— Мне... нравится готовить, — слабо признаётся Синдзи после нескольких минут молчания, в которые Каору просто любуется Синдзи, — но я никогда не думал о готовке, как о хобби, скорее, как о приятной обязанности. И я играю на виолончели, правда, у меня нет ни таланта, ни желания — меня просто отвели к учителю... 

Каору думает, что он хочет жить, чтобы узнать как можно больше мелочей о Синдзи. Не только то, что он начинает слушать классику после встречи с Каору, но и что-то... новое. 

Например, как Синдзи будет выглядеть в двадцать. 

— Я играю на скрипке, — признаётся в ответ Каору и добавляет чуть смешливо: — и пианино. 

Синдзи вздыхает радостно, и Каору улыбается почти самодовольно, ощущая себя неожиданно человеком. 

— Так значит, у тебя есть хобби! — восторженно восклицает Синдзи, покрывается румянцем и утыкается взглядом в асфальт.  
— Я никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе, Синдзи-кун, — Каору следит за тем, как Синдзи нервно мнёт ткань своей рубашки, и осторожно притягивает Синдзи ближе к себе, спасая от столкновения с прохожим. Синдзи смущается ещё больше, судя по его растерянному взгляду. 

Синдзи дёргается и сжимается, и отстраняется немного — и всё же Каору чувствует тепло тела Синдзи, и Синдзи сжимает его руку крепче, и Каору думает, что вблизи Синдзи выглядит ещё прекрасней. Каору не сводит с Синдзи взгляда — Синдзи отворачивается от неловкости, что ли, и Каору снова размышляет. 

Каору думает: они идут по неизвестной улице города, в котором он прожил несколько жизней. Мимо них проходит огромное количество людей, некоторых из которых Синдзи, может быть, знал в какой-то из жизней. Может быть, был хорошим другом и любил всем сердцем, и краснел, общаясь с ними, или смеялся, или был счастлив, или — любил себя. 

Но Каору не может этого знать — каждый раз он умирал. Каору... не хочет умирать. 

Может ли он не умирать? 

Может ли он... не умирать ради Синдзи, а жить ради него? Может ли он прожить жизнь с Синдзи, неважно как и кем? Может ли Каору жить?

Так необычно, думает Каору, он будто бы никогда и не жил. Он лишь готовился к моменту смерти — шагнуть вместо Синдзи, умереть, чтобы Синдзи был счастлив... жил ли он когда-нибудь, даже в тот короткий миг, что он был с Синдзи?

Обязан ли он умирать? 

Обязан ли он не жить, а готовиться? 

Хобби...

— Каору-кун, — неуверенно зовёт его Синдзи, — почему... ты погрустнел?

Синдзи смотрит на него едва-едва, склонив голову и пряча свой интерес, будто бы сам вопрос был неправилен в сути своей — и Каору улыбается. 

— Ничего, из-за чего тебе нужно волноваться, — отвечает Каору почти легко, чувствуя совсем новую для себя неуверенность в будущем дне. Разумеется, в какой-то момент ему будет предоставлена возможность умереть... но Каору хочет завести себе хобби. 

Что-нибудь, что он будет любить всей душой, — хотя Каору думает, что ему достаточно и Синдзи, но... Синдзи кажется таким радостным, когда Каору более человечен. И Каору самому... интересно? 

Интересно. 

— Так чем вы, Лилим, занимаетесь в качестве хобби? — спрашивает Каору, и Синдзи смотрит на него удивлённо и прямо.  
— Ну... мне кажется, любое занятие может быть хобби, — отвечает Синдзи неуверенно, и Каору трёт подбородок в размышлении. Лилим такие странные. Зачем, в таком случае, придумывать какое-то название для любого занятия, которое ты любишь? — Почему... почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Синдзи-кун говорит, что мне следует найти какое-то другое хобби, помимо моего основного, заключающегося в любви к Синдзи-куну, — говорит Каору невинно, и Синдзи краснеет до кончиков ушей. 

Ради этого стоит попытаться и провести жизнь с Синдзи-куном, думает Каору и улыбается Синдзи задумчиво.


End file.
